Здесь драконом трудно стать
Здесь драконом трудно стать ( ) — седьмая и последняя песня восьмого сезона My Little Pony: Дружба – это Чудо, исполненная в серии «Папа-дракон лучше знает». Песня была исполнена Сладжем. Спайк поёт короткую репризу в том же эпизоде. Русская версия = Сладж: Спайк, я научу тебя, как быть настоящим драконом. Слушай мальчик мой: я скажу это только один раз. ::Посмотри на замок, где живёшь :Спайк: Он очень уютный, да? :Сладж ::Тут драконом быть нельзя. :Спайк: Э, нельзя? :Сладж ::Взгляни на книги ты в шкафах. :Спайк: Эй, я их только что расставил! :Сладж ::Этот мир не для тебя. :Доверься мне, я тебя научу. Видишь все эти мягкие вещи вокруг тебя? Ты должен сразу избавиться от них. ::Дом такой к дракону ни к чем - долой уют! ::Все халаты в кучу побросай. ::Выброси тарелки, это золото? Пусть заберу! ::К драконей жизни новой привыкай. ::Грандиозен замок твой, ::Но для дракона он плохой! ::Надо половину тут убрать. ::Реальность быть должна другой: ::Ты стал средь пони слишкой свой. ::Здесь драконом трудно стать. :Молодец, мальчик мой! Но это только начало! ::У дракона каждого походка есть своя. ::Всё готов я объяснить тебе! ::Ты не можешь двигаться, всё давит на тебя? ::Дракон же вечно налегке. :Избавься от этого! И этого! А вот это мило. ::Уж жизнь мягка и так легка. ::Подушки взбиты - чистота! ::Удобно, но не правильно, пойми! ::Дракон, свободу ты цени! ::Возьми себя, со мной сравни! ::И зубы чистить прекрати. :Хах, зачем! ::Грандиозен замок твой, ::Но для дракона он плохой! ::Надо половину тут убрать. :Спайк: Что мне делать? :Сладж ::Возьми и всё мне передай, ::А сам свободный ты гуляй. ::Здесь драконом трудно стать! :Спайк: Ха! Ты прав! Я уже чувствую себя лучше! :Сладж: Видишь? Что я тебе говорил? Тебе повезло, что я тебя нашёл. Иди, покажи себя! :Спайк: Договорились! Я принесу тебе все мягкие штуки, которые у меня есть... папа. :Сладж: Отлично! Принеси их... сынок. ::А дракон тут будет жить и спать! ::смех |-| Английская версия = :Сладж: Spike, I'm gonna teach you a thing or two about being a dragon. So, listen up, my boy, because I'm only gonna say this once. ::Look at this castle where you live :Спайк: It's pretty sweet, right? :Сладж ::You can't be a dragon here :Спайк: Uh, I can't? :Сладж ::Look at these books up on the wall :Спайк: Hey, I just finished organizing those! :Сладж ::This treasure pile's not right, I fear :Trust me, I got you covered here. You see all this soft pony stuff you're surrounded with? This has got to be the first thing to go. ::Nothin' 'bout this place says "dragon den", there's too much fluff ::All these fancy robes, toss in a pile ::Take those goblets, dishes, is that gold? Still not enough! ::De-ponifying might just take a while ::Sure, this place is grandiose ::But to a dragon, it's just gross ::Time we make the lot all disappear ::Reality you need a dose ::To all these ponies, you're too close ::You just can't be a dragon here :Good job, my boy! But this is still just the beginning! ::Each and every dragon has a swagger all his own ::Watch and I'll show you what I mean ::You can't move like this with so much stuff to weigh you down ::A dragon always keeps it lean :Lose this! This! Ooh, this is nice! ::Your life is soft, your scales are coiffed ::These pillows, beds, and sheets are washed ::A delight, but it's just not right what's underneath ::Every dragon must be free ::Look at you, then look at me ::Since when do dragons brush their teeth? :Ha! Please! ::Sure, this place is grandiose ::But to a dragon, it's just gross ::Time we make the lot all disappear :Спайк: What do I do? :Сладж ::Just grab it all and give to me ::After that, then you'll be free ::You just can't be a dragon heeeeere! :Спайк: Ha! You're right! I feel better already! :Сладж: See? What did I tell you? You're very lucky that I found you. Now, go get me some more. :Спайк: You got it! I'm gonna go get you all the cushy pony stuff I've got... Dad. :Сладж: Great! Go get 'em... son! ::'Cause this dragon just can't wait to live here ::смех en:Just Can't Be a Dragon Here Категория:Песни восьмого сезона